


home is where the heart is

by orphan_account



Series: anna’s midam dumps [22]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adam Milligan Loves Michael, M/M, Michael Cares a Lot About Adam Milligan, Michael Loves Adam Milligan, Michael Possessing Adam Milligan, Post-Episode: s15e08 Our Father Who Aren't in Heaven, WE STAN HEALTHY RELATIONSHIPS IN THIS HOUSEHOLD!!!, god i can’t get over how much they love each other, ngl i cant even remember, sometime after that, they're sharing a body ig??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:13:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21865795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “You should go,” Adam‘s words had come as a shock to Michael; the human abruptly speaking after they had flown away from the Bunker, landing on the sidewalk of the first residential neighborhood Michael could find.Michael turned to face Adam, the confusion he felt evident on his face. His eyebrows were furrowed, as he asked “what?”
Relationships: Michael & Adam Milligan, Michael/Adam Milligan
Series: anna’s midam dumps [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1546252
Comments: 3
Kudos: 129





	home is where the heart is

**Author's Note:**

> AHAHHA I POSTED TJIS TO TUMBLR AND DIDNT REALIZE I DIDNT FINISH A PARAGRAPH FFFF
> 
> anyways title from any fucking hallmark card EVER lmao

“You should go,” Adam‘s words had come as a shock to Michael; the human abruptly speaking after they had flown away from the Bunker, landing on the sidewalk of the first residential neighborhood Michael could find.

Michael turned to face Adam, the confusion he felt evident on his face. His eyebrows were furrowed as he asked “what?”

“You should go. Back to Heaven,” Adam said, not letting his eyes meet Michael’s own. “There’s… no reason for you to stay here anymore.”

“I- what?” Michael asked once again, disbelief evident in his tone. “I- there’s plenty of reason for me to stay, Adam,”

‘ _Don’t make me go_ ,’ He wanted to plead. ‘ _There’s nowhere for me to go, no one left for me to go to. You’re all I have_.’

“Like?” Adam asked, still avoiding eye contact with Michael. “You can return to Heaven. Get it back in order. Find a new vessel and- and I can go back to my normal life.”

“Is that what you really want?” Michael raised an eyebrow. Both of them knew the truth; that Michael didn’t have anything to go back to, and neither did Adam. “Adam…” _Don’t make me go_.

“It’s the best option,” Adam sighed. “Everything can go back to… normal-“

“You can’t escape this, Adam.” Michael argued. “You can’t escape your past and- and you can’t-“ Leave me. “-forget about everything. You can’t forget about everything we’ve been through.”

“I know.” Adam hissed, snapping his head to face Michael. His eyes were wide, frantic, as he did his best to explain. “I know I can’t but- I can try. It’s the best option for both of us. We can’t be together-“

“Why not?” Michael asked. “Why, Adam?”

“I- _because_.” Conviction laced Adam’s voice as he waved his hands, a wild gesture that Michael couldn’t understand. 

“Yeah, that’s a reasonable answer.” Michael rolled his eyes, crossing his arms across his chest— an action he had learned form Adam.

“Because I don’t- You can go home.” It took a moment for Michael to fully understand what Adam meant by ‘home’. “I know how much you’ve missed your home.”

“Home?” Michael asked, dropped his arms and raising an eyebrow in dubiety. “Heaven? Heaven- that’s not my home. It hasn’t been for a long time.”

“I…”

“‘Home is where the heart is’,” Michael quoted, recalling something he had remembered Adam saying during their time in the Cage. “According to what you told me, and what I assume what other humans say, as well.” 

“Michael…” Adam started, blinking his eyes quickly.

Michael frowned, his gaze sympathetic as he realized was blinking back tears He still didn’t fully understand emotions, but he could tell Adam wasn’t sad or angry with him. He continued on. “What I’m trying to say is that- you’re my home, Adam.”

“Michael. You’re- you’re my home, too.” Adam grinned through the tears streaming down his face. “I‘m- I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay, Adam.” Michael assured.

“I’ll _never_ leave you, Michael.”

“I’ll never leave you, either.” He’d never abandon his home— he’d never abandon another one of his homes. Adam didn’t deserve that; Adam deserved the world and so much more, and _Michael_ would be the one to give it to him.

**Author's Note:**

> send me prompts over on my tumblr, @/bitteradamgirl !!


End file.
